Trouble
by seza
Summary: Set during and continuing on from events in the episode Haunted. Bonnie still has the necklace and Damon wants it back. However through his attempts he becomes much more interested in the person wearing it. Please note rating has increased for later chap.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hi Guys, this is my first fanfic for Vampire Diaries and my first fan fic in a long while. I have the next chapter already written however I wanted to get some feedback before I posted it so I know if there are things that I need to change.

This is slightly different to the episodes as some have not aired in my country yet and I started writing this straight after the episode 'Haunted'.

**CHAPTER ONE.**

Bonnie remembered what her Grams had said, that the best way to stay hidden was to be in plain sight. However she doubted that this what her Grams had had in mind. She examined herself in the mirror, the fake blonde wig had to be the worst item although that god awful necklace Caroline had given her had to be a close second. She ran her fingers over the necklace the yellow gem shining in the light.

_Oh Well. _She thought to herself. _At least I won't be the only one looking ridiculous tonight._

She had already asked Elena if she was going but she had some other drama going on with Stefan, she didn't want to pry though. Her and Elena had been best friends since kindergarten and Bonnie knew that when Elena was ready to tell her what was going on that she would. Just as she would eventually tell Elena about what she had discussed with her Grams, but she couldn't do it just yet she still wasn't 100 percent sure whether she believed it herself. She felt that everything would be better once she had spoke to Elena. She would give her a more real view on what was happening to her and then she wouldn't feel so alone.

She put on the witches hat the final touch to her costume and prepared herself for the jibes that she was sure to receive from Caroline about her now being a 'real' witch.

"Here we go." She mumbled to herself.

***

"Thanks Caroline. You always give me the best jobs."

She grumbled as Caroline handed her the oversized spoon to stir the cauldron of what she suspected was heavily spiked punch, judging by what she had seen Tyler tipping into it earlier when they were setting everything up.

"C'mon Bonnie it's not that hard and it's only for an hour."

"And what are you doing?"

"I'm organising, delegating, making sure everything goes smoothly. Now that's a much harder job."

"Sure it is." Bonnie mumbled under her breath. What Caroline really meant was she was off to go boss some people around and then when she had had her fill find some anonymous boy to help her get over that monster.

"Well I have to move onto the next station." Caroline commented as she walked off in the direction of what was supposed to be the haunted house. She turned back to Bonnie "And don't forget to smile Bonnie." Bonnie faked a smile and waited for Caroline to head off before she dropped it. What was there to smile about? Elena wasn't here making her face Caroline alone and she was stuck stirring punch for what would most likely be the rest of the night. She wished she could tell Caroline no sometimes, she wished she could tell a lot of people 'no' sometimes. People were always asking things of her and wanting her help. It felt as though sometimes she was so busy taking care of everyone else and making sure everyone else was coping that she got lost herself.

She noticed him walking towards her.

"Ugh that's all I need." She grumbled to herself. He had a certain swagger to his walk, too confident for her liking. He was probably looking for Caroline wanting to torment her again but not if Bonnie had anything to do with it. She wasn't afraid of him and a part of her, that part she was trying to control wanted to knock him down a few pegs. Get rid of some of that confidence and show him that not everyone was afraid of him.

"Hello Bonnie, have you seen Caroline?"

"I have and she doesn't want to see you." She wasn't so sure about that. He seemed to have some kind of control over her despite what he had done to her. She was sure that Caroline would go back to him without hesitation.

"Ahh Bonnie, so loyal. Really though where is she? I want to talk to her, apologise."

"Apologise for what she won't even tell her friends what you did to her." She noticed he wasn't even listening to her. He was looking towards her chest, and she was about to slap him for doing so when he spoke.

"That's mine." He stated. Her hand went instinctively for the necklace and she felt a sudden need to protect it.

"No it's Caroline's you gave it to her."

"Well now I would like it back. As you have just pointed out we're not together anymore so I want my property back"

"Caroline can give it back to you if that what she wants other wise I'm keeping it. For her." She heard him sigh before he reached for the necklace. She watched as his hand wrapped around the large gem and then she heard a hiss like something burning and his hand jerk back away from her.

_Shit._

She had to get away. She knew she had to run. Her car wasn't far away she could reach it. So she ran not looking back to see if he was following her. She reached her car and began fumbling for her keys. 'For God's sake get a grip, Bonnie. Find the keys, get in the car, lock the door.'

She finally found them and went to put them into the lock.

"Where are you running off to?" She jumped startled by the voice and dropped the keys on the floor. He was standing there leaning up against her car.

"I'm going home." She stated. She had to get those keys and get the hell out of there. She didn't like the way he was looking at her it seemed as though he was sizing her up. Now she felt scared of him, worried about what he might do.

"So soon." He moved closer to her, his shoulder touching hers invading her personal space.

"I won't give you the necklace back." She said defiantly knowing that it was not wise to still be standing up to him but she did so anyway. If things got desperate she could give herself over to that other side of herself. She would set him on fire if it came to it. _That's not you Bonnie you have to keep control, _she reminded herself.

"Let's not worry about that for now. I am much more interested in you at the moment."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Thanks for the reviews guys, FANFICGURL: I'm not sure how you post a challenge on here but there is a Damon/Bonnie livejournal which you may be able to post the challenge on.

History Repeating just screened over here last night and it was pretty good, except for the Damon trying to kill Bonnie thing, can't wait for next week.

**CHAPTER TWO.**

"Let's not worry about that for now. I am much more interested in you at the moment." A shiver ran up her spine. This was not good he knew something she could sense it. He moved in front of her a hand on either side of her pressing on the car, blocking her escape.

"I'm not that interesting."

"Oh I think you are Bonnie."

"You've never been interested in me before." She commented. _Wait why do I care about that. _

"You have never burnt my hand before." He showed her his hand. It was still red from the burn. Had it been a normal burn it would have faded by now, but the power behind it had made it's mark. It would take at least a couple of days to heal. Which was another reason to keep on this little witch's good side, she could burn him alive if she really wanted to.

"That was the necklace." He brought his face close to hers.

"Don't play games with me, witch." Her heart sped up immediately. He noticed the panic in her eyes telling him that he was right. She must have been a descendant of Emily. He was frustrated that he had not noticed it before, they were similar in appearance, shared the same last name. Although this meant she could be useful in his plans. However he had to play his cards right and stop scaring her. He decided that he would use a different approach. She was a witch so he couldn't compel her which was frustrating but he did have other methods. He pushed himself away from the car removing his arms that had been blocking her escape.

"Look I just want to go home." She pleaded.

"Fine." He bent down picking up her keys and handed them to her. She tentatively took them from him. She turned around and put the car keys into the door.

"I know about your family's history. I could tell you about it." She turned to look at him somewhat surprised.

"I have family for that." She commented.

"I bet there's pressure from them though. Them asking you to embrace it but that's not what you want is it. You want it to all go away. I could help." He tried to sound as genuine as possible.

"I don't trust you."

"I did notice that."

"Let me think about it."

"You know where I live, well at least Elena does." He smiled as he said this last part, as if he knew something she didn't. He opened the car door for her and she got into the car. Still trying to make sense of what had just happened. He had gone from threatening her to wanting to work with her to do some family history research. He's up to something. She turned the key in the ignition and began to make her way home.

***

She could not believe that she was doing this. Here she stood in front of the Salvatore boarding house about to enter the lair of what was probably a sociopath to learn about her family. She should have gone to her Grams, so what if she told her to embrace it she could always refuse, or lie. But no she wanted to know how much this stranger knew and also why he knew so much. Besides perhaps Stefan would be home and she could trust him.

She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. _Last chance to get the hell out of here._ The door opened and there he stood a cocky grin on his face knowing that she was curious and couldn't help wanting to find out more about him and herself.

"Knew you would come eventually. I didn't scare you too much the other night, sometimes I can be intimidating." He opened the door wider allowing space for her to enter the house.

"Only a little." She lied. "Don't make me regret coming here." She warned before she entered the house. It was inside how she had imagined it. Grand furniture that filled the rooms, she wondered why they had not donated more of their things to the founders party. It was a large house for just three people. "Is anyone else here?" She asked, crossing her fingers that someone else was around in case she had to scream for help, or accidently set the house on fire.

"No. It's just me. My uncle is out of town." _Permanently _he thought to himself. "And Stefan is with Elena." There was a slight bitterness in his tone as he said this last part. "Probably will be out the rest of the day making googly eyes at each other."

"You sound a little bitter." She commented as she looked around the room, partly looking for escape routes if she needed them. Elena had already told her how Damon had come onto her at the football game.

"Not all. I have the pleasure of your company. I notice you don't have your necklace." She smiled back at him.

"I hid it at home, didn't want to distract you." She had hidden that necklace as soon as she had arrived at home last night. It had already brought her enough trouble and she was worried that he may grab it again and her powers may not have worked, or worked too well.

"Smart move." Like he would have tried to grab it again his hand still hurt from last night. She noticed him looking at his hand, it brought her some comfort that she had been able to hurt him.

"So what do you know? About my family?" She wanted to get straight to the reason that she had come there not allowing him any space to move the conversation in any other directions. If he had information that she wanted her aim was to get it and then get the hell away from him.

"Straight to business then, no small talk." He sighed, looking a little disappointed but he had expected as much. She was still wary of him and he would have to break that down slowly if he was ever going to get the necklace back.

"I'm not here to become friends." She stated plainly.

"Who said I wanted to be friends." Sometimes he couldn't resist making these kind of comments. Maybe she would give into him, others more defiant than her had before. He knew how to charm them, make them bend to his will. He wouldn't have minded bending her to his will.

"I don't think so Damon. I'm not Caroline, I'm not taken in by your charming little games. I've got more sense then that." _We'll see, _he thought.

"Well then make yourself comfortable. I'm getting a drink if you want one, unless you don't even trust me enough to let me do that for you."

"I'm fine and I don't."

"Suit yourself." She sat down on the couch nearest the door. _Just in case._

He soon returned which looked like whisky or scotch in a short glass. He lounged on the couch beside her. Smirking at her discomfort of him being so close. She wanted badly to slap that smirk off his face. "So what do you want to know?"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Hi Guys, thanks again for the reviews I feel like I'm getting more into the swing of this story and where I want it to go. (I had like 5 different versions of the last chapter and kept changing my mind).

So please enjoy this chapter and please review, and constructive criticism is very much appreciated as well.

**CHAPTER THREE.**

"So what do you want to know?"

What didn't she want to know would have been a better question. At this point of time she wanted to know everything that he knew. Everything she was too scared to ask her Grams, everything she was afraid of, everything she didn't really want to know the answer to.

"How do you know about." She paused, she couldn't even bring herself to say the word out loud. That would make it seem too real.

"Witches." He offered.

"Yeah." She slumped further down the couch. It was still embarrassing talking about it out loud.

"My family has known about them for centuries. The Salvatores have protected the Bennets for centuries." It was a part truth. He figured he could get away with part truths just enough to make it believable but not enough to scare her off. Telling her he was a vampire was definitely something not to be shared.

"My Grams never mentioned that." She sounded sceptical. It was going to take more than a pleasant smile and some kind words to get past this one.

"She wouldn't of. It was never known to the Bennets that they were being protected. Apparently a deal was struck between my ancestors and yours during the Civil War. Your ancestor died and this information was never passed on."

"So that's how you know what we are. It makes sense, I suppose."

"You remember the witch trials right?" She shot a look at him. Of course she knew about the Salem witch trials, who didn't. She had also always been very good at History.

"They were before the civil war." She added, sceptical of where he was taking their conversation.

"Not the Salem one's. There was still some danger after that time that the witch trials could return. This country was tearing itself apart it would have been convenient to have someone to blame."

"So what did your ancestor's do?"

"They hid your family, the children, so that they could carry on your lineage. Of course it never eventuated accusations of your ancestor's being witches never went anywhere, many of the people who made those accusations went missing."

She took a deep breath trying to take it all in. _Missing, more like dead_ she thought to herself. The Salvatore's had killed to preserve her family, her blood. If it was true she owed them her life.

"We keep watch, just observing in case accusations occur again, or your family secret gets out?"

"Wait you're saying that the witch trials could happen again? Today?" She thought people had more sense these days. Also there were a lot more sceptics who would simply refuse to believe that witches were real.

"Why not? All it takes is a few believers. Fear is a great motivator." He smiled at her taking a sip of his drink before pacing it on the coffee table in front of them. "Witch hunts still occur today not here in America but in Africa, the Middle East. It does not take much to create social panic especially in a town as small as this one. They may not call it witchcraft or a witch-hunt but that is what it will be." His Wikipedia search earlier that morning was already paying off, he could see that she was lapping it up eager to learn more from him. "Another reason you need to learn to control yourself. That fire at the car wash was only the beginning."

"You know about that?" He had heard the reports on the news and in the papers, he had been cooped up in the house for a day and before Vicki had woken up he had had nothing better to do then read the paper. When he had discovered what she was he had made the connection almost instantly, a car doesn't just burst into flames and then go out by itself.

"I read the paper and besides animal attacks not much happens in this town. I took note of something a little out of the ordinary."

"I didn't mean it. At least I don't think that I did. I was angry, pissed off and then I just remember your brother saying my name and there were flames everywhere."

_Great_, he thought to himself. _Stefan knows._ He knew his brother wouldn't like this. He didn't like pretty much everything he did. Stefan couldn't find out about these meetings. Stefan would scare Bonnie off without a doubt. He knew how Damon would manipulate people for his own gain. He had watched him do so for 145 years. Which would only lead him to ask more questions about why Damon was interested in a witch, particularly one who was related to Katherine's hand maiden.

"I could of hurt someone, killed someone and that frightens me." She had let that other part of herself run away from her that day. She was having a harder time controlling her emotions. They constantly felt like a wave crashing over her and she had to fight not to drown in them.

"Then I guess my role would be to protect you from yourself." Her head was swimming with emotions and trying to piece everything together in her own mind.

"It's still hard to believe, that our families are linked in any way. Also a little scary."

"Scary?"

"Yes I feel as though perhaps I owe you something for what your family has done." This family had saved her life, her mother's, her Grams. So many generations had survived due to some long ago promise. Maybe she had misjudged him, and his motives. Maybe she had gotten him all wrong.

"I would settle for a kiss." Then again, maybe not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Hi Everyone, **

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long but I've been without a computer for a couple of days. But at least this chapter is a little bit longer than the others.  
**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story or favourited it, it's been really encourging. **

**So here is the next chapter please read and review. **

CHAPTER 4.

She got up from the couch immediately and started heading for the door. _What a jerk._

"Joking, Bonnie, joking." He called after her. "I'll accept a thank you." She stopped and spung round to face him.

"Fine, thank you." She said exasperated. Why did he have to keep making these comments, joking that he may be interested in her.

"Geez Bonnie, your gratitude is overwhelming." He feigned disappointment. She sighed and walked back towards the couch. She had always been a sucker for puppy dog eyes, Elena had exploited this fact on many occasions and it seemed as though Damon Salvatore had also discovered one of her weaknesses.

"No really, thank you." She looked straight into his eyes and he could tell she was sincere. He did feel something that must be guilt for not telling her the complete truth. But the truth would have sent her running for the door. No, it was better to play it safe, keep it as simple as possible if he was going to win her over. She couldn't believe she was actually thanking him now, she reasoned to herself it was directed at his ancestors, but something was niggling at her. _What did the Salvatore's get from this deal? _

"So what did your family gain from this deal?"

"That I don't know." She eyed him suspiciously. It was convenient that this was a part of the story he didn't know. But she didn't want to push it she knew he had a temper and if she was going to push for answers it would be in a public place with plenty of witnesses.

"So do you know anything about how to switch it all off?".

"Not really but perhaps in the library."

"I already checked the local. There's nothing there, well nothing that looked genuine."

"I'm not talking about that place. There are some old books in the family library. There may be something in there with some information."

"Okay, can I read them here? I don't want them lying around home. My dad will freak out think that I've joined a cult or something."

***

She had set herself up in the main room a number of books around her. Damon had screened the library earlier making sure anything about his own family history or Katherine had been hidden away. He wasn't sure how he would have explained photos of himself, Stefan and an Elena lookalike from centuries ago. The books she had in front of her were mainly harmless, explanations of witches and some of their powers. He had asked her again if she wanted a drink and she had once again refused.

Instead he had watched her for a while from the doorway while also watching for Stefan approaching the house. She was so absorbed with the books that she didn't notice him watching her, examining the concentration on her face. She looked so determined, her brow furrowed and her fingers twirling her hair. "I think I've found something." She called out to him. He walked over to her and looked at what she was pointing to. She had done this several times throughout the afternoon calling him in every few minutes or so. Saying that she had found 'something interesting' he must have read about 30 'something interesting's by now. Why she hadn't just let him sit near her. It would have saved him constantly leaving and re-entering the room.

_It is when a child comes of age that her true power will show, they will be volatile but powerful. They need to learn control, control of themselves and their environment. Without serenity they will consume themselves._

"Well that doesn't sound pleasant." He commented when in fact he had heard worse stories about what could happen to a witch if they did not control their powers but he would leave that story for another day.

"You think, anyway, my birthday was a couple of weeks ago and that's when it all started."

"So I guess you need to find some of that serenity stuff."

"Yeah I guess so." She put the book down and began thinking of different ways to relax.

"Medititation." He stated simply.

"You know meditation?" she exclaimed surprised that this temper driven man had actually the patience to just sit.

"I studied in China." For about 20 years. It had been after Katherine was lost to him. To say he was depressed after that day would be an understatement. He had travelled a bit, drunk a lot and that had somehow led him to China. A nest of vampires had taken pity on him. They taught him how to go into such a relaxed and peaceful state that it was almost like sleeping and when he was almost sleeping he could dream. He dreamt of memories with Katherine. Simple moments that he could remember such as the way her hair had shone in the sun when he had taught her to play football, the sound of her laughter. He had thought that he could sleep forever until the day when she would be released from her tomb. Had he not had to feed to survive he probably would have. So that it would have felt as though no time had passed since they left each other. But he couldn't he had to keep going keep travelling to find out as much about what kind of magic Emily had used and how he could break it.

"Tomorrow." She said exhausted breaking into his thoughts of Katherine. "I've had enough witchy stuff for one day."

"Help me put these back?" he suggested to her and she nodded picking up some of the books that were spread across the coffee table.

"I don't want Stefan to notice all these out. He doesn't appreciate the family history being brought up."

"Oh, I thought he was quite understanding."

"Not about the witches thing, a little too creepy and weird for his taste."

"Not for you though."

"I am kind of the black sheep of the family."

"I thought you might be." She continued to hand him books as he replaced them on the shelves. "I should get home."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah tomorrow, maybe we should meet somewhere different. If you don't want Stefan to know you're investigating this stuff." She was still wary around him but not as much has she had been. She didn't know why she felt he would protect her or why he would honour a promise made by his ancestors, but she felt he would, no, she knew he would. She had to admit to herself that there was a certain charm to him, he gave off an energy that she found both attractive and terrifying at the same time.

"Where do you suggest?"

"Well this is probably going to sound creepy as hell but the cemetery is normally deserted and it would be more private." He was surprised by her suggestion that she was willing to meet him alone. Maybe she was beginning to trust him.

"If you're sure." He wanted to display concern but inwardly he was congratulating himself on a job well done. She was wiling to meet with him alone and in a cemetery. He must have done something right.

"You're sworn to protect me right? I don't know why but something tells me that you are someone who holds up their end of the bargain."

"Then I will see you tomorrow. 10.00 am?"

"Sure." She left him standing in the library putting away the last books.

She began to breathe normally again when she had left the boarding house. It was a pleasant day and the walk home would help her to get everything straight in her head. From what she had read in the book she figured that now was an important time for her and she had to learn how to control her emotions if she was going to learn how to control her powers and eventually get rid of them for good. Her emotions were her trigger point. She had been angry when the fire had started at the car wash and she had been scared when she had burnt Damon. If she could learn to keep her emotions in check, then she could keep her powers in check as well. She would also have to learn how to trust Damon, he was going to be the key to her success she was sure of it. If she could keep herself calm around him then she could be calm around anyone. He kept her on edge and she knew that that wasn't just because of the stories that both Elena and Caroline had told her. It was almost as though her body knew there was something there that wasn't quite ... 'normal' and that was something that against her better judgement she wanted to investigate. She shook her head as she continued to walk down the street, mentally scolding herself for being so curious about some boy.

She had not had a boyfriend since primary school. There had been a few boys at high school that she had been at least interested in but then again she was best friends with Elena and Caroline. They were more confident then her, more outgoing then her and in her opinion more attractive then her. Who in their right mind would look at poor little Bonnie Bennet when those two were around. She had thought for a brief time that Matt might have been interested in her but he was just trying to get closer to Elena, it hadn't taken her long to work that out and she had been crushed, even more so when they began dating. But she smiled and said she didn't really mind, even though she did because that was just what she did. She would put others first, always had and probably always would. She had to admit to herself that it was nice to have a boy, no a man, she corrected to herself to be taking an interest in her. She pushed away the more logical thoughts that he was just after her necklace or something else that he wanted and concentrated on the fact that he wanted to see her again. As she though of this her heart skipped a beat and she noted that she liked that feeling. A small smile spread across her lips as she continued to walk home.

She decided she would keep her meetings with the elder Salvatore secret, she didn't usually like to keep secrets especially from Elena, but she knew that Elena would tell Stefan, out of concern more than likely and that he would confront Damon. That may make him no longer want to work with her, or he may lose his temper which she imagined would not end well for anyone involved.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Hey Guys, 

Thanks again for the reviews, alerts and favourites, it's encouraging that people are still reading and interested in this story. Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy.

Seza.

CHAPTER 5.

"Just relax." He whispered to her. She tried to clear her mind but couldn't. She opened her eyes briefly, looking towards the books that he had brought with him. She wanted to get to them, devour every page and find out as much of herself as she possible could. She was sitting on the ground cross legged across from him trying to find some kind of peace. Her eyes turned to examine him and instead found his eyes watching her. "You're not even trying." She could tell he was frustrated with her.

"Well it's hard with someone watching you." She replied. He sighed before standing up from his seated position and walked towards her. He knelt down behind her and she immediately started to panic. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you relax." She felt his hands on her shoulders and wondered how she was going to relax with him in such close proximity and touching her. He noticed her tense up immediately. "I'm just going to touch your shoulders Bonnie, relax." He began to gently rub her shoulders, moving gently and slowly she could feel the tension leaving her body. "Now close your eyes." He whispered into her ear. She felt a chill run down her spine, but she still followed his instructions. "Can you hear my breathing?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Concentrate on it. Match your breathing to mine." She did as he told her, her breathing became more controlled and she could feel herself giving up control, her whole energy changing as she continued to listen to the rhythm of his breathing. She felt calm for the first time in a week she felt at peace and that nothing could break her out of this trance. He continued to rub her shoulders and could feel her becoming more relaxed. She had left the necklace at her home again and he had expected this. She still didn't trust him, he knew it would take time. If he pushed too hard she would run away along with his best opportunity to open the tomb under this town. He moved is hands to her neck feeling the temperature of her bare skin, it was warm compared to the cool air that surrounded them. He wondered what he would do with her once he had gotten what he wanted. He hadn't thought that far ahead, he rarely did. He had always been a creature of instinct, lacking insight and the ability to plan. He expected she would be the complete opposite planning everything to the last detail, and over thinking everything. If he was going to get her to do what he wanted he would have to get her to come round to his way of thinking. He would teach her to give into her impulses and to embrace them.

***

She didn't know for how long they had been there his hands, which had been on her shoulders, now on her neck still rubbing and kneading slowly. She had thought about telling him to remove his hands when he had deviated from her shoulders but when it had felt so good she had stopped herself, convincing herself that it was just a massage, something to help her relax.

"That's probably enough." His words broke through her trance. She nodded, already missing the contact of his hands when he removed them from her skin. He stood up from the ground. She still felt a bit dazed and sat on the ground not moving. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied. She had wanted to stay in that trance where there was nothing but the sound of her own breathing and the feeling of his hands on her neck. There she didn't need to deal with her emotions or the fact that she was now a witch, a freak. He put out his hand and pulled her up from the ground. She stood up stretching her legs and shook them waiting for feeling to return to them.

"What are you thinking?" he asked concerned.

"That I'm some kind of freak. My powers, abilities they aren't going to go away are they?"

"No." He stated plainly. There was no longer any reason to keep that pretence up he had enough of her attention to keep her coming back for other reasons.

"Guess that was a bit naive of me really." She sighed. In the back of mind she had known it wouldn't be that simple just a couple of sessions of meditation and massages and her powers would dissipate, unlikely.

"I have met other witches, not from your family. They do live normal lives you just need to learn how to control it." He reassured her.

"I know. Thank you for helping me." She turned to face him, sincere in her gratitude.

"It's my responsibility."

"Well thank you anyway, I appreciate it."

"Show me your appreciation." This statement took her aback, had he really just said that. Every time she thought that they were getting somewhere that he could be someone she could trust, even be friends with, he would say something that would just blow those ideas out of the water.

"Excuse me?!"

"C'mon Bonnie, let's stop dancing around this issue. I know you want me." He smirked confidently.

"You really are full of yourself aren't you." She shot back at him.

"I really am, especially when I know I'm right."

"Am I just another one of the girls on your list in this town? You're finished with Elena and Caroline and now you've moved onto me?" he feigned hurt and shock. "Don't look so surprised. Elena told me you came onto her."

"Have you every thought that perhaps I'm just interested in you because you're you?" he noticed that she was blushing now. He had her just where he wanted her.

"There is nothing special about me."

"I disagree, you're very special. Very interesting." She didn't like the way that he leered at her and the way he was approaching her. She had seen that look before, Halloween night when he had first tried to take the necklace from her.

"Keep your distance." She warned him. Backing away from him. Her hands reached out to feel the tree behind her steadying herself against it. Her heart was racing, beating out of control.

"Make me." He was still approaching her, entering her personal space. She swallowed hard.

"I will." She wished that came out more confident then it sounded in her head, she sounded like a scared little girl.

"You're all talk Miss Bonnie Bennet. Deep down you don't want to stop me." He leaned one had on the tree next to her head. He brought his face close to hers. "You're not stopping me." He pushed a curl away from her face.

"Please." She whispered, not sure of what she what she was saying. Her mind was cloudy and she felt like she could barely breathe. He was so close, she remembered what his hands had felt like on her skin and wanted that feeling again.

"Please, what? Tell me what you want, Bonnie." His lips were near her ear and he whispered into her ear. "I want to hear you say it." Her knees felt like they would give way when he whispered to her. God help her she wanted him.

_Kiss me. _

Before she could voice the words the branches above them burst into flames. He grabbed her pulling her away from the tree. She just stared at the leaves burning.

"You need to get this under control Bonnie." She heard him speak behind her. He had been testing her, allowing her emotions to become overwhelming so that he powers would manifest.

"You, you wanted me to do this?" The flames burned brighter representing her fury.

"You need to learn to control your emotions Bonnie, otherwise you'll kill someone. Just calm yourself."She was furious, she had never been so angry in her life. She closed her eyes trying to block him out, the smirk on his face, how she had wished he had kissed her instead of using her to teach a lesson. She took deep breaths, exhaling and inhaling at a steady pace. She cleared her head, pictured the flames calming, pictured a secluded stream and wished for it to go away. In the distance she could hear the flames dying down, the steady crackle of the leaves burning soon became silence and she opened her eyes. The flames were gone the tree was damaged, but she had managed to control it. She was proud of herself, she felt powerful and a smile spread across her face. She spun around to the sound of clapping. "Well done." She walked over to grab her coat and began to walk towards where her car was parked. "Where are you going?" He called after her. That ignorant jerk actually expected her to stay after what he had just pulled. She stomped back to him and looked straight into his eyes.

"We're done here." She stated.

**Thanks for reading, please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

**Hey Everyone sorry this has taken a little long lots of stuff going on around here for x-mas. But anyway here it is and thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites.  
**

CHAPTER 6.

She had not left her house the whole weekend, she had been a little surprised that Elena had not come over to coax her out but she figured Elena probably had her own stuff going on. In the past few days she would not have been pleasant company anyway. She was angry, first at him for what he had done and then at herself for falling for his games. She had continued to meditate though whenever it became too much and she could feel control slipping away from herself. It had kept her somewhat grounded. Her dad had come up to her room a couple of times to check if she was okay and she had promised him that she was. She wished that she could talk to him about it but she had never been very good at talking to him about boys, especially ones who were playing a constant game with her.

Now she was sat cross legged on her bed, her eyes closed listening to the wind blowing outsde her window. It sounded like there was a storm coming and Bonnie would welcome it. Something physical to represent the storm that was occurring inside of her, because despite what he had done she still wanted to be near him. That was the part that bothered her the most. She knew it was illogical and against her best interests to still want him. Perhaps that was her dark side coming out wanting to be close to something that was as dark as the destructive part of her that was bubbling just underneath the surface. That part of her was giving her nightmares. In her nightmares she could see flames consuming everything, consuming her friends, consuming herself.

She opened her eyes to watch the branches of the tree outside of her window sway in the wind. She knew now that a storm was coming she could almost sense it, and she wanted to be in the middle of it. She grabbed her coat from her door and made her way outside. She felt drawn to the forest, she craved the sound of the trees struggling against the force of the wind trying to knock them down , to tear them out of the ground. She wasn't sure when she had started to have these feelings of destruction. She wanted to be part of the chaos.

She pulled her car up to a secluded camping spot and parked. She had walked quite a way from her car trying to find the best place. She stopped suddenly not knowing why but that this spot was perfect. She closed her eyes revelling in the sound of the wind howling through the trees. She felt good, scared but good. The thought crossed her mind whether she could make the trees fall, whether she was strong enough to rip a tree out of the ground.

"What are you doing out in this storm?" That was just what she needed a visit from Damon Salvatore. He must have followed her out here.

"Do not talk to me, and it is none of your business, you gave up the right to ask me any questions when you started to play games with me." She spoke her eyes remaining closed. She wondered if she could make a tree crush him, a fire given these weather conditions would not have been a good idea.

"You're still pissed then?"

"Too right I am."

"Look I'm sorry Bonnie. I had to set off your trigger and I didn't want to scare you."

"I find it very hard to believe that you have my best interests at heart."

"Maybe not ,maybe I did have some ulterior motive. See how you would react." She felt his hand touch her shoulder, she jerked away from him and then he was thrown up against the nearest tree. Even he couldn't stop the shocked look on his face. _She is getting stronger, soon she'll be strong enough to help me with that tomb._

"You want to push me a bit more?" she walked towards him as he was still pinned up against the tree. She revelled in this feeling of power. Now she felt as though she was the one in control.

"Bonnie c'mon let me down." He struggled against the invisible force that was holding him.

"I want some answers first." She looked straight into his eyes and he could see the strength behind them. He could see that she had lost control the powers were controlling her now. He had seen it happen before, witches who couldn't control themselves. They were either found out and burned or they destroyed towns, including their friends and family. She was on that verge now giving herself over to a darker part of her personality, the young girl who now held him under her power was not a rational being and he now somewhat regretted playing the game with her. Now with that look in her eyes he had to admit he was worried about what she might do to him. "Ask away."

"How did you know I was here? Have you been following me?" She asked him.

"No." She pushed him harder against the tree. Smiling slightly when he grimaced in pain. A small part of her was calling out to her trying to remind her that no matter what he had done that this was wrong. Hurting people was not the right way to gain information. She pushed that voice away.

"Don't lie to me. I'm pretty sure I could push you through this tree." She knew she could, her blood was boiling the power of the wind around her only made her feel more capable of hurting him with her power.

"Okay I was following you." He told her the truth.

"Why?"

"I wanted to apologise for a couple of days ago. You didn't exactly give me any chance when it happened."

"What did the Salvatore's gain from this deal?"

"Your ancestor saved a member of our family and so we owed them." Another half truth.

"I don't know why you keep all these secrets from me." She moved towards him still with that dangerous look in her eyes.

"Because if I tell you everything you wouldn't want to meet anymore." That was the truth. He had to keep her coming to him for information until she came to him for entirely different reasons. But right now that plan was out the window. There was no information left to give her that wouldn't send her running for the hills.

"And that would bother you?" she looked at him suspiciously trying to work out whether he was playing her again. She expected that she would never truly be ever to figure that one out.

"Yes. Look when I tricked you, made you think I was going to kiss you I did want to. I just needed to see you could control yourself if anything did happen."

"Well apparently I can't."

"You can, right now you're reacting to your environment. Witches are connected to the earth right now the earth is pissed off and you're feeding into it. This is another side of you that is feeding off the chaos in you're environment and the chaos within you."

"You know I kind of like it. I am so sick of being calm, of being righteous and caring. I want to lose control. I have never lost control in my whole life." He deliberated trying to decide what action to take he could be kind and caring if it came down to it if that was what she wanted, if that was the only way he could gain control. However the more primal aspect of his mind and nature wanted to see where she was going with this, what the dark side of Miss Bonnie Bennet looked like.

**Author's note:**

**Now I need some help here cause I'm not sure what way I want this to go. If you guys could in your reviews give some feedback on whether Damon should pretend kind or caring or whether he should bring out more of Bonnie's bad side. **

**Thanks in advance for the help.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys thanks for the responses and reviews. I think the majority of people went with what my gut was telling me anyway, and once I started writing it, it came quite easy (why the chap is up so quick and so long). So here it is.**

**So please read and review. **

CHAPTER 7.

"Here's a question for you Damon. How far do you think I could throw you?"

"Bonnie I think you should let me down right now." He was clearly not impressed. In fact he was pissed that she had any kind of control over him. He struggled against the invisible bonds holding him in place.

"What are you going to do about it you're stuck to a tree." Who the hell did she think she was talking to? He was going to teach her a lesson when he got down from this tree.

"You have to let me down eventually."

"You are such a spoil sport Damon. I thought you would be more fun to play with." She pouted.

"Depends what the game is." She smiled a little at his response her mind immediately thinking up games that he would be very good at indeed. She walked towards him stopping a few steps away.

"Will you play if I let you down." This wasn't her, the real innocent Bonnie Bennet would never have thought of saying those kind of things to anyone especially someone who she suspected to be very dangerous. That reasonable voice was becoming fainter she could now barely here it telling her to run over the noise of the wind around her. She had closed the space between them and was now almost touching him. She closed her eyes and heard him drop to the ground. She opened he eyes to be directly looking into his. She could tell he was pissed, but she wanted to laugh at him. She thought she had completely lost her mind.

He was leaning against the tree using it for support as if straining against his invisible bonds had weakened him somehow. Showing no fear she pushed her body up against his, daring him to make a move. Her heart was beating fast and she was running on pure adrenalin, she felt pumped. It took incredible restraint to hold herself back, from not kissing him first.

Her hand ran along his arm feeling the muscles underneath his shirt, he just watched her examining him. She soon reached his neck, gently playing with the hair at his nape. She felt like her body was burning her need was so great. If he didn't kiss her soon she thought she might explode. He bent down to press his nose against her neck breathing in her scent. Even her scent had changed since a few days ago. He breathed in deeply taking her in, fighting the urge to bite, he instead pressed his lips against her neck smiling at her sharp intake of breath.

In the distance she heard a tree fall crashing to the ground and the logical part of her brain was again calling out to her telling her to stop that she was making the storm worse. She did for the final time push that voice away telling it that she deserved something that she wanted and that this was something that she wanted.

He continued to kiss her neck and she held onto his to steady herself.

"You still want to play, witch?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes." She replied. His lips sought hers out, there was no gentleness in his kiss and she had not expected any. It was raw and it was what she needed. She responded to him eagerly lacing her fingers in his hair to pull him closer. She felt his hands on her back keeping her close to him. Her tongue battled with his and she nibbled at his bottom lip. She could feel the wind picking up speed around her, whipping her hair around her face. She broke the kiss and examined his face, he looked at her curiously wondering why she had stopped. He was intrigued by her, by just how much she had changed when she let control of herself go. He had to admit he liked it and he wanted to kiss her again not because he wanted something from her but because he wanted to kiss her, well he wanted to do more than just that. "I need to stop."

"No you don't." He replied pressing his lips against hers and against her better judgement she let him. His tongue sought entrance to her mouth and she complied, everything felt like a blur all she could do was feel. There were no longer any thoughts in her mind just emotions and want. And pleasure. She heard a crack of thunder which made her jump and she broke contact with him. She was sure it wasn't her imagination that the sky had gotten darker and the clouds thicker. She jumped again as there was another crack followed by a flash of light. His arms were still wrapped around her, holding her tight. He could sense her fear now, he could smell it on her.

"I think that's a sign." She whispered breaking away from his arms.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"Home." She shouted back to him.

"You going to leave me hanging like this?"

"Think of it as payback." She responded, before leaving him alone in the forest. He didn't try to chase her down he knew she would be back. She had given herself over to her powers now, it had clearly changed her behaviour and would only make her more and more impulsive and reckless. He smiled to himself, Bonnie Bennet had just become his favourite toy.

***

She looked at her phone again 2 missed calls, the first was from Elena and the second from her Grams. She sighed knowing that she would have to talk to her Grams sooner or later but for now she decided that it would be later. She couldn't deal with it right now and she didn't want to be sat on the phone for hours listening to her Grams lecture her about her powers and her responsibilities. She was over it. Instead she dialled Elena's number. She waited patiently for Elena to answer.

"Hello? Bonnie?"

"Yeah it's me, you rang."

"Yeah I did, I just wanted to apologise for how absent I've been lately."

"Hey that's okay you're spending time with Stefan, it's understandable that you would be busy."

"We broke up." Bonnie had not expected that one coming.

"What?! I thought everything was going great. He's a good guy and he's really sweet." _Not like his brother._ She though in her own head.

"He just had some secrets I couldn't deal with, I needed a break."

"Must have been some serious secrets." She wondered if Damon would know what had happened and if it was somehow related to him knowing about witches. She would have to ask next time she met him.

"They were, I'd tell you Bonnie but they are not mine to tell."

"That's okay I understand. You want me to come over?" She asked, knowing that she was going to head there anyway.

"Thanks Bonnie. Do you want to stay the night I could do with a girlie sleepover with lots of junk food and chick flicks."

"Sounds good I'll just tell Dad then I'll be over."

"Thanks again Bonnie." She heard Elena hang up the phone and started to pack her sleepover bag. She wondered if she should tell Elena about her being a witch. Surely if she could tell anyone it would be Elena. Sure she would be freaked out so far but she would soon come around. She couldn't tell her about Damon because that was something that she didn't think Elena would understand especially when Bonnie herself didn't understand what she was doing.

She had told her Dad she was spending the night at Elena's and had driven to her house. Elena greeted her at the front door hugging her tightly.

"That was some storm huh?"

"Yeah, how are you?"

"I'm okay." Bonnie knew she was lying, even if she wasn't on high alert because of her powers she would have been able to tell when her best friend was lying to her. But she could also feel it as if the sadness and distress was pouring out of Elena and she was somehow picking up on it.

They went up to Elena's bedroom and both sat down on the bed. Elena looked as if she was on the verge of tears. "So how are you really?"

"Not good. I just, since my parents died I haven't been as happy as I have been with Stefan. I thought we had a connection and that it was really going somewhere. Despite the fact that he was so secretive all the time. But now I can kind of understand why he was."

"Bad secrets?" She asked already knowing the answer. It had to be bad for Elena to stay away from Stefan, she thought about how perfect they were and how happy they looked together.

"Yeah." Bonnie reached over and gave her friend another hug. She squeezed tightly deciding that she needed to tell Elena about her powers, it wasn't something she could hide from Elena.

"Elena, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"You know how I've been having some weird things going on, like the premonitions. Well it turns out it's not just coincidence. I really am a witch." There she had said it and it still sounded ridiculous, except for when Damon had said it then it sounded real, and dangerous. She pushed thoughts of him out of her head.

"You serious?"

"I am and I can show you, I'm meant to keep it a secret though so don't tell Caroline."

"She wouldn't believe you anyway."

"I know." She grabbed a candle from Elena's vanity, returning to the bed. She held the candle in front of her. "You've got water in here right?"

"Yeah." Elena pointed to the water bottle on her side table.

"Grab it just in case." The last thing Elena needed right now was her bedroom on fire.

"Oookay." Elena grabbed the bottle from her side table and unscrewed the top ready for Bonnie. Bonnie continued to stare at the candle and then it lit. She relaxed once it was lit. Elena's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, Bonnie."

"Cool huh, I just need to learn more about it get better at it." _And control it._

"Your Grams is helping you then?" That would have been the logical way to learn about her powers instead of researching with some guy she hardly knew and throwing him around the forest. No, that activity she would have to keep secret from everyone.

"Um yeah, it's full on though."

"Still Bonnie it's cool." Bonnie concentrated on the flame again and it went out. Now that that bit of truth was out she wanted to move on as quickly from it as possible so she didn't have to answer any more questions she wasn't sure how long she could keep up the lie that she had been learning about herself from someone other than her Grams. Bonnie did not have much experience in lying but she had a feeling that she was going to get really good at it in time.

"So should we grab the ice cream and the worst chick flick we can find?"

"Definitely."

***

They had stayed up late watching movies and talking about old times. Bonnie had not laughed so hard in a long time and was glad that Elena had cheered up a bit. Elena had asked some more questions about her witchy powers and Bonnie had managed to either deflect them or give more appropriate answers. She had also shown Elena the candle trick a couple of times without setting the house on fire. They had fallen asleep with the movie still going and a half eaten tub of ice-cream on the table beside them.

Bonnie was woken up by her phone vibrating beside her head. Quietly she picked it up and made her way into the bathroom to answer it.

"Hello?" she whispered into the phone.

"Hello my little witch have you missed me?"

**Thanks for reading everyone. **

**Also please note that for the next chapter the rating will be going up to M. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hey guys sorry for the delay in updating but its a pretty busy time of year. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, and also the story alerts it's definatly a comfort to know that people are still reading this and also enjoying it. **

**I'm not sure if this chapter is M kind of material, but better to be on the safe side so I've pushed the rating up to M just in case.  
**

CHAPTER 8.

"What do you want, Damon?" She recognised the voice immediately and had immediately regretted giving him her cell phone number. She should have known he would just use it to torment her.

"You." He stated simply. Her heart skipped a beat at his words and her skin felt flushed. She had pusher their little tryst in the storm away from her mind while she was with Elena. She had felt normal again with Elena that she was keeping her normal, that helping and being with Elena had helped to keep her grounded and less likely of going off the deep end. But as soon as she heard his voice she wanted to jump off the deep end, she wanted to free fall and let herself loose control. She knew she should end what ever she was doing with him it was changing her.

"I'm busy, your brother and Elena broke up. I'm spending time with her." She replied pleased with herself that she still had some shred of rationality in her. That there was enough of the old Bonnie Bennet inside her that she would not abandon her friend for a guy.

"Ugh that sounds boring. I want to see you."

"Well I'm busy." She replied trying to keep her voice low so that she would not wake her friend in the next room.

"Isn't it funny how you don't hear from Elena until something goes wrong? She's only with you because something happened with Stefan. I thought you had grown out of being the sympathetic shoulder to cry on." She knew he was trying to get a reaction out of her trying to get her angry so that she would leave let her emotions get the better of her.

"She has been happy, Damon and spending time with someone who made her happy. I am not going to get angry at her for that."

"Fine, you play the best friend for now. But I want to see you. We have unfinished business."

"I have school tomorrow."

"Blow it off."

"Yeah because that won't be strange at all. I never skip school. Elena will know something is up. My dad does shift work he'll be gone tomorrow night"

"So we can practice your skills without any interruptions."

"Magic skills right?"

"Yeah sure, your magic skills. And I'll show you some of my skills." She could just picture the smirk on his face.

"Charming Damon." She hung up the phone wondering where Stefan may be going and whether it had anything to do with Elena being so upset or the secrets he had been keeping from her.

Climbing back under her doona thankful that Elena hadn't been woken up by her conversation. She wasn't sure how she would have explained a late night phone call. Elena would have quizzed her on it endlessly, knowing it was out of the ordinary for Bonnie to be receiving calls so late. She tried to get back to sleep but she couldn't. The phone call had reawakened all the thoughts she had been having about him and her powers and the places that both of them were taking her. She knew the two in combination could not be good for her and yet she also knew that she wouldn't stop doing either.

***

She had already waved her dad goodbye and was making herself herbal tea when he arrived. She knew it was him as soon as she heard the knock on the door. She finished pouring water into the cup and went to answer the door. He was leaning against the door frame with the usual cocky grin in place. Her eyes immediately went to his lips and images of the forest flashed in her head and she was blushing again.

"You going to let me in." He asked.

"Yeah sorry, come in." He pushed off from the door frame and entered her home. She went back to the kitchen feeling nervous around him she busied herself making the tea. "You want anything?" she shouted from the kitchen.

"No I'm fine." She jumped a little at the sound of his voice as he was now behind her. She thought about how sneaky he was and how many times he had scared her since they had met. She should head her body's warnings about her fear of him, but she wouldn't she pushed them like her thoughts away.

"You scared me."

"Sorry."

"I feel awkward around you." She admitted to him.

"I can tell. You need to relax. It's been a while hasn't it."

"Excuse me?" She could feel her temperature rising, knowing that he had guessed just how inexperienced she was. She felt embarrassed and out of depth.

"Since you sneaked a boy into your house."

"Yes I suppose." He backed her up against the kitchen bench. His hand ran along her arm and up to her cheek.

"Would it help if we did some witchy stuff first?" He needed her to lose control again right now she was thinking too much. Elena had obviously brought her back down to earth buried that dark Bonnie a little deeper.

"No. I'm scared of that almost as much as I am of you. Last time I, I lost control completely."

"And didn't it feel good." He moved his hand down to her neck. She had to admit to herself that it did she knew she should feel guilty about giving into it. It felt so easy to give into that side of herself when she was around him. She should be worried about why that was. When she was around her friends her powers were the last thing from her mind, but around him she felt as though she had something to prove, that she could over power him if need be.

"I suppose but..."

"I'll be here to stop you if it gets out of hand." She laughed at his suggestion.

"You mean like yesterday when I had you pinned to a tree."

"Well, I'll be ready for you this time." He didn't like her laughing at him, if he showed her the real him she wouldn't be laughing.

"Something small." She gave in.

"Hmm well you can obviously move objects, I can testify to that. Let's see if you can do it again without nature giving you a helping hand."

"You want me to throw you around a bit."

"No not me. That cup over there. Try to move it without breaking it."

"How?"

"Think about how you did it before, concentrate." She cast her mind back to the woods the anger that was within her. She concentrated on that emotion she let it fill her mind and she focused to onto the cup. Slowly it started to rise and it was now floating just at her eye level. She breathed deeply letting her anger, her frustrations fill her mind. She focused on how she always felt like to consolation prize, how her mother seemed to deny her existence, how she was always in the shadows. There was no room in her mind for any thoughts on how deep she was slipping or how much of herself she was losing.

"Okay now keep it up in the air." His voice sound distant even though she knew he was close. She felt his hands on her hips. "See if you can keep it up there." She felt his lips on her neck pressing softly. She still concentrated on the cup keeping it afloat over the tile floor. He was tempting himself kissing her neck, thinking about how easy it would be to slip and to let his teeth sink into her flesh. He wanted to taste her so badly. He licked her pulse point demonstrating extraordinary control. He heard her take a deep breath but had not yet heard the glass drop. "You are doing very well." He whispered. His arms wrapped around her pulling her flush with his body and she almost lost the cup managing to stop it just before it crashed into the floor. Her heart thumped in her ears and she blocked it out trying only to keep her breath steady and the cup in the air. Part of her wanted to keep control and part of her just wanted to show him he did not have as much control over her as he liked to think. He moved his lips to the other side of her neck running his tongue along the side feeling confident that he could tip her over the edge, that she would loose control sooner or later. She felt him nibble on her ear and his hands crept up from around her hips to her waist. She could feel her concentration wavering something other than anger entering her mind and soon the cup crashed onto the floor smashing instantly. Frustrated with herself she sent her cup with the tea flying across the room.

She spun around to face him ready to bite his head off for distracting her and making her break not one but two of her dad's mugs. However just as she was about to launch into her tirade she noticed the way he was looking at her. Want. That was what his eyes told her. Her anger dissipated only to be taken over by lust. She wanted his hands all over her wanted to lose herself in the feeling of his arms around her holding her tight. He pushed her up against the bench and she let him not resisting at all. His hands nestled in her hair and she wrapped her arms around his back. He pressed his lips against hers forcefully and they both battled for control of the kiss. She submitted to him letting his hands roam her body. He lifted her up atop the bench and she wrapped her legs around his torso bringing him closer to her. He placed kisses on her neck, nipping a little and she thought to herself that he had a fascination with her neck, not that she minded it was just something thing that entered into her mind and soon left again when his lips returned to hers. His hands reached the hem of her shirt and soon slipped underneath stroking the skin of her waist. She noticed how cold his hands were, like ice and she shivered a little. His other hand was still wrapped in her hair. She moaned into his mouth as his hand moved up from her waist to stroke the underside of her breast. She knew he was smiling at the reactions he was producing in her and wondered if he was using her for something and then whether she would mind. She stopped thinking when he cupped her breast squeezing gently. Her hands moved to his shirt eager to remove it. She fiddled with the buttons of his top, becoming frustrated when her fingers did not seem to be able to complete this simple task. Instead she concentrated as much as she could on his shirt and soon heard a rip. She broke the kiss and saw that the shirt had ripped open.

"That was an expensive shirt, witch."

"That was one of my dad's favourite mugs that you made me smash."

"That was not my..." Her lips returned to his cutting him off. She bit down gently on his bottom lip and pushed the now ripped shirt off his shoulders. He decided to let it go, he had his Bonnie back. He had seen her eyes and the fire behind them. He pulled at her shirt and she lifted her arms up, usually half naked on a kitchen bench with a boy she had met a week ago she would have felt self conscious but she didn't. She felt confident, indestructible. She moved her hands across his chest her fingertips tracing softly over his muscles. She looked into his eyes which she though seemed darker then before but put it down to the sun setting and the room itself getting darker. She caught her own reflection in the glass of the kitchen cupboard and was not sure that she recognised herself. Her hair was dishevelled, her lips swollen and her eyes dark like his. While she examined her reflection he returned to her neck kissing a path down her neck to her chest occasionally he would graze his teeth along her skin and she would moan in response.

"Damon." She breathed. He liked the way she said his name there was not a shred of hesitation left in her voice. She had completely submitted herself to her impulses, her passion. He stopped his kisses to look into her eyes. She really was beautiful, a classic beauty he noted. Her power only made her more appealing, more beautiful. He could see her power behind her eyes. Her hand at the back of his neck pulled him towards her so that she could kiss him again, her fingernails dragged against his back and he groaned a little in response. He heard the cups in the cupboard behind him start to rattle and prepared himself for her to pull back, but she didn't. She was well and truly lost.

**Thanks for reading as always please review and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hey everyone, sorry for the delay in posting but it took a long time to get this chapter mapped out and there were way too many alternative versions floating around in my head. However I have FINALLY chosen one and here it is. **

**Thanks again for the reviews and it was good to hit the 50 mark. Please continue t review as it is a great encouragement to keep going with this. **

**CHAPTER 9.**

She felt his hands everywhere, her senses were heightened and her body buzzing. His hands settled on her hips digging in possessively. She was his now, his dark little witch. Their mouths competed for domination and he let her win. Letting her control the kiss, the intensity. Her scent was overwhelming, he could almost taste her on his lips. He debated whether a little nip would hurt but held himself back a small drop of her blood would drive him insane and he would drain her dry. He could feel his fangs elongate and the bloodlust begin to take over his mind and body. He could hear her blood pumping thudding in his ears. Her moans only made it worse. She would notice even in this dark that he was not entirely human he broke contact and moved away from her.

"I'm sorry." She started assuming it was her fault the cups continued to rattle despite her concentrating on them to stop. She silently cursed herself for not being able to control herself or her powers.

"I don't think your father would be happy if he came over and discovered the house split in two." He turned away from her urging himself to calm not to think about how delicious she would taste, how other witches had tasted before her. His fangs shortened and he ran a hand over his face feeling confident that any trace of his inhumanity was now gone.

"No that would be a tough one to explain." He felt her arms wrap around his waist and turned towards her.

"You are a very powerful creature." He spoke taking a curl in between his fingers and playing with it.

"I know." He could read it in her eyes she knew that she was strong, that she would only grow stronger.

"Practice controlling yourself before we take this any further." He spoke as he grabbed his now ruined shirt off of the floor.

"I'm sorry again"

"Don't worry about it. The wait will only make it better." He stepped towards her running his hand through her hair.

"I meant your shirt."

"Oh yeah, that, you will have to make it up to me sometime."

"I will." She promised. He could feel the bloodlust building up in himself again and he wanted to show her what he was, he wanted to take her in everyway possible and for a moment he had forgotten why he was here, why he was with her. To seduce the witch into helping him free Katherine. That was the only reason he assured himself. She was a means to an end, and nothing more. He pulled away from her and left.

***

After he had left and she had cleaned up, she had hurried back to her room practising her craft, containing her power just enough so that the flame burned bright and strong but did not get out of control. She was pleased with herself, she had to give herself over to it before she could control it. It was her resistance of her power that held her back. Half of her was fighting against the changes occurring within her and was creating a conflict that was reflected in her powers being out of control.

She buried that part of her as deep as she could concentrating on the feelings that her powers produced in her, her fear was holding her back was creating a disturbance in her field. Concentrating on the flame it burned brighter still and then extinguished.

"Yes." She exclaimed to herself. She had been at it for hours losing track of time as she was fully involved in her training. She looked over to her desk drawer, she walked over to it pulling it open. Caroline's necklace, or as she now thought of it as Damon's necklace was still there, hidden under numerous items. She picked it carefully examining the crystal set in it, and the way it glittered when the moonlight hit it.

She placed it over her head and examined how it looked around her neck. Knowing that it had belonged to Damon made it somehow more appealing to her. She left it around her neck as she climbed into her bed. She pulled the covers high up to her neck and looked towards the single candle left burning on her desk. She easily put it out, not needing to concentrate as heavily as she had before. Exhausted from the events of the night and her subsequent activities in her room it was not long until she fell into a deep sleep.

***

He watched her from the tree outside her window, hidden in the branches it was an ideal spot. She was getting stronger as each minute passed. He was intrigued by her determination and skill. She was obviously not one to give up easily. She would have made a good companion if he did not already have one locked underneath this town. He would have turned her without a doubt a lifetime companion. But she would not be now. She would be ready soon, strong enough to open that tomb and dark, willing enough to complete the task he would set for her.

He watched as she placed the necklace around her neck, he was glad she still had it safe. He would need it eventually but not now, for now it looked good on her and he realised how similar she looked to Emily.

He jumped down from the tree and headed home. He would have plenty time to play with his little witch but for now there were more pressing matters at hand. The town's Founders Council could be trouble and he had to get them to think there was another vampire in this town which was not him. Luckily though, for him, Stefan's friend Lexie had just arrived to spend time with him on his birthday. She would have to make the most of this visit because it was going to be the last one that she ever had.

***

Bonnie tossed and turned in her bed. Her doona had been kicked off in her movements and the sheets were wrapped tightly around her.

"_You need to be careful child." The woman was dressed in old Victorian clothes and she noticed the necklace around her neck was the same one that was around her own. _

"_Why?" she asked. She felt a connection to this woman as if she were her own flesh and blood. _

"_He is dangerous, trust me I know." She knew it was him, Damon. _

"_I don't understand. I , I can handle this." _

"_You are a powerful witch, Bonnie, a natural but I'm afraid not even that can keep you safe."_

"_Safe from what?" She asked even though she already knew the answer. _

"_From him, from the vampires."_

She bolted upright, sweat covered her body and her breathing was hurried. She looked around her room not sure what she was looking for. The light shone in from the moon outside her window. She breathed deeply and eventually calmed down some. She didn't go back to sleep that night she was too afraid of what she might see, what see might hear. She had trusted what the woman had said, however crazy that last part had sounded. Then again a couple of weeks go she would not have thought that witches could be real. If she existed then surely other unbelievable things could. She immediately went to her computer and began researching. Everything she could find out about him, about witches and vampires.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:  
Hey Everyone, **

**Thanks for the reviews and the alerts and favourites. Can't wait til Jan 21st (well later here in Australia) promo pics for episode 12 look awesome. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review.  
**

**CHAPTER 10.**

She was still shaking in the morning what she had found out hadn't made her feel any better. As far as she could see the Salvatore brothers had been around since the Civil War, had she not had that dream she would have put it down to an odd coincidence and simply families passing on names down through the generations. But that dream had her second guessing everything looking for the more out of the ordinary answers.

They had disappeared after the attack on the church and had resurfaced years later, their arrival always seemed to be preceded by a spate of 'animal attacks' in the area. A vampire attack would be hard to explain to the public, an animal attack could be explained away by a mountain lion or a wild dog. From what she could get access to it seemed as though the town had been covering up and cleaning after them for years.

The mythology had been more of a challenge there were so many varying takes on what a vampire could actually do and how to fight one. However the main point was that they drank blood and were dangerous. Well except maybe for the ones that sparkled but she doubted Damon would be the sparkly kind. He could go out in the sun so that got rid of that theory. The wooden stake seemed to be a core trait as well, although how you were meant to even get close enough to stake someone she had no idea.

The next question she had was what she was suppose to do with this information. She couldn't confront him as he would be likely to rip her throat out. She knew she had to warn Elena though, she couldn't let her best friend get herself involved with a vampire.

She kept the necklace on she felt better wearing it and hoped that it would offer some kind of protection against anything that might attack her. She also dug deep into her jewellery box and pulled out an old necklace with a cross pendant attached. She wasn't sure how true that myth was either but she was not about to take any chances. She laughed to herself the craziness of the situation was truly too crazy to contemplate. She picked up her phone and dialled Elena's number.

"Hey Bonnie." She answered. She sounded upset.

"Hey Elena, I need to talk to you about something before school?"

"Okay sure I, I'm worried about Stefan."

"Oddly enough so am I. I just got to take care of something at home first, then I'll be over."

"Okay." Elena hung up the phone and Bonnie was more worried now then she was before. What of Stefan was controlling her some how. There had been a few theories on vampires having mind control, the ability to control mortals. She had thought about whether Damon had been controlling her when he had been with her. However she could fully remember the situations and the choices that she had made being hers and hers alone. However bad those decisions had been she had made them of her own free will. She guessed that her powers prevented him from controlling her, but maybe Elena would be immune to their, compulsion.

***

She found Elena waiting for her in front of the school. She looked worried and anxious. Bonnie wondered if she did know something, or had at least thought something was a little off about the brothers. She approached her friend unsure of what she was about to say.

"You don't look well Bonnie."

"I didn't sleep much last night." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Me neither." She had been and still was worried about Stefan. Damon deserved it she knew that, but she knew it would tear Stefan up inside he was just too human.

"We make a right pair then. Elena I need to tell you something but you need to promise me that you will hear it all the way through and that you will trust me when I say I think it is true."

"Okay, now you have me even more worried then I was before."

"Sorry. Okay here goes." She took a deep breath knowing that if she didn't get it out now she never would. "I had a strange dream last night. There was this woman I think she was part of my family, but she was from another time. Anyway she knew things about my powers, that I was natural." Elena nodded following Bonnie's story. "Then she warned me that I had to be careful. That there was something in this town that even my powers wouldn't save me from. I think she meant the Salvatores, well more specifically Damon."

"Bonnie I..." Elena started to speak.

"She said they were vampires, Elena." Bonnie said cutting her friend off in her urgency to get rid of that last piece of information the part that seemed to her to be the craziest of the whole lot. "I thought it was crazy, but I believe her. Something just tells me she is telling me the truth, trying to protect me." She waited for her firend's response, she wouldn't blame Elena for thinking she was crazy. What proof did she have a dream, some newspaper articles that had no pictures it could all be just coincidence to a sane person.

"I know Bonnie."

"Know what?" Bonnie asked not sure what her friend had met. Surely she couldn't know what they were.

"What they are."

"Excuse me?! You know?! And you're not freaking out? I've done my research the amount of supposed animal attacks in this town is ridiculous and it's always only for a certain length of time. I've never even seen a wild animal around here." She was speaking fast now trying to process in her head that her friend already knew vampires existed.

"Bonnie you need to calm down."

"Yeah sure, except that there are two people in this town who are killing people and getting away with it. Oh, God Stefan hasn't, hasn't made your mind forget things or made you do things that you didn't want to?" That had to be the reason, the mind control was real.

"No. And Stefan hasn't killed anyone. In fact he's been protecting me against Damon."

"Right well this is not a normal reaction Elena. And why didn't you tell me, we're best friends we are meant to tell each other everything."

"It would have sounded crazy."

"I thought I sounded crazy today but I still came and told you cause I thought you might be in danger." She was a little hurt that Elena hadn't trusted her and wondered for how long her best friend would have kept the truth from her. And then she was angry. It didn't take much to trigger that reaction. Her emotions seemed to be so interchangeable at the moment, from scared, to angry to anxious and they felt so strong.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I didn't think you would be in any danger." Elena motioned to touch Bonnie's arm to comfort her, but she pulled away sharply.

"Well apparently I am." She said angrily.

"Bonnie please, I'm sorry. It wasn't my secret to tell."

"Elena, when someone tells you they have a crush on someone or your brother is sneaking a girl home, that is a secret you can keep, but your boyfriend and his brother being some supernatural creatures that drink blood to survive that's something you tell your best friend." Her temper was flaring now. She would usually have put herself in Elena's shoes by now and thought about how it must have felt for her holding on to this secret, what a terrible burden it must of been. However she simply couldn't, she also ignored the fact that she had been seeing the homicidal bloodsucker behind her best friend's back.

"Bonnie." Bonnie could feel her blood begin to boil, she tried to keep it calm taking deep breaths. Trying to think rationally, trying to block her emotions out. She realised she couldn't do it, it was too strong she had to escape the situation. She had to leave.

"No. I need to go."

"We need to talk." Elena grabbed Bonnie's arm as she turned to leave. Bonnie pulled her arm and when Elena did not let go she turned to face her.

"I am about 10 seconds away to losing control." She warned her. " I need to go before something starts to burn." Her eyes told Elena that she was serious and for the first time in her life Elena actually felt scared of her best friend. She simply nodded and let go of Bonnie's arm, watching her walk away.

Bonnie walked around the corner before stopping against the wall. She breathed deep and hard. She felt alone again she had told her best friend and it hadn't eased her mind, she still felt as though the truth rested heavy on her shoulders. She felt betrayed, telling Elena hadn't made her feel any better just worse.

She thought about telling her Grams but she wasn't sure how she would react. What if her Grams went after him herself and it got her killed? She wouldn't be able to live with that guilt. She peeked around the corner watching Stefan approach Elena she tried to work out what they were talking about. Elena hugged Stefan and held his hand. Bonnie was frustrated with herself, all this witch power and she couldn't even hear a conversation a few metres away. She watched as they walked away together still holding hands.

_Guess they're back on then, _she thought to herself.

She leaned back up against the wall and noticed she was crying. She rubbed her eyes with her sleeves and took deep breaths to get her emotions under control.

She slumped against the wall, sliding down it she tucked her face into her knees and tried to work out what she would do next.

***

"Stefan, I think Bonnie's in trouble." Elena said. She had been relieved when Stefan had told her that he did not kill his brother. But now she felt worried for her friend. Hwat she had said to her had scared her. "She has these powers, well her Grams says that she is a witch."

"I thought she might be." Stefan stated calm as always.

"You did?"

"The fire at the car wash." Elena nodded. "That was her."

"Well I think it's getting worse. There was just something in her eyes that worried me. She said that she couldn't control herself. It wasn't Bonnie." She was afraid that she might do something, hurt someone.

"She is going to be going through a lot, the coming of age is very difficult for a witch. She will need support through it. You said her Grams knew?" Stefan had remembered Bonnie talking about her family history at Elena's house. It was likely that her relatives would know about what was happening to her or at least know how to help.

"Yeah she teaches about the occult at the university, I guess that probably means she's a witch too."

"Maybe we should go to her let her know what is going on." Stefan suggested. The last thing that this town needed was a out of control witch. He was also worried about Damon getting wind of a witch being in town, if he didn't know already. His brother has always been fond of witches.

**Sorry for the lack of Damon/Bonnie interaction but theres some coming up in the next chapter, promise :).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Well guys here it is sorry for such a delay but I haven't had internet for about 3 months and the wifi I can access blocks this site, so to make up for it (hopefully) here is the next chapter with Bonnie/Damon interaction. I'm not entirely please with this chapter so please let me know what you think. Also just watched "Isoobel" and am loving the 'new' Bonnie and the snark with Damon. **

**CHAPTER 11**

Bonnie sat in the bar alone. She had blown school off for the day she couldn't be there when any little thing could set her off. The bar was quiet during the day and no-one had bothered her while she had been there. That could also have been because of the death stare she had given anyone who even looked in her direction. She thought about what she would do next, what she could do. She thought about what Damon was a killer. But he had not hurt her and she wondered whether there was actually some truth in what he had told her about him being her protector. However he was still a monster, she couldn't forget that. If she did not trust him before she certainly did not trust him now. Her head started to hurt again and she took another drink. She knew she shouldn't have handled things with Elena the way she had but she had been so angry. She was still worried for her friend that she was getting herself involved with something she shouldn't be but what could she do to stop it?

She finished off her drink and headed for the bathroom. There was no one else there which suited her fine. She examined herself in the cracked bathroom mirror. She looked horrible. There were bags under her tire looking eyes and they looked dull and life less. Her skin was also discoloured and blotchy. She reached into her bag to try and find her lip gloss or something else to make her not look so dead. She pulled out the tube and looked back into the mirror to apply it. She jumped as she saw him behind her, staring at her and watching her.

"You haven't returned my calls." Damon said to her. She spun around to face him and instinctually reached into her bag for the sharpened piece of wood she had put in her bag that morning, just in case. He immediately could see the fear in her eyes and knew that she now knew what he was. He figured Stefan or Elena had told her, trying to protect her from him. Little did they know that he would never hurt this witch, not that he wouldn't mind a little taste though. He moved towards her and she backed away, the sink digging into her back as she pressed against it. "No need to be afraid Bonnie, I don't bite." He smiled running a hand over her cheek. He felt the pressure on his body throwing him up against the bathroom stall door behind him. The pressure on his body held him there. The force was stronger then it had been in the middle of the woods. Then again he wasn't exactly at the top of his game on the Stefan diet, a day without human blood had weakened him considerably, not to mention he was craving it like crazy. He struggled against the force before relaxing into it, there was no point battling against it she was too strong for him to win and he had a feeling that she knew this.

"How many?" She asked.

"You'll have to be more specific?" He smiled at her.

"How many have you killed?" she asked directly.

"In this town or the grand total?"

"Here."

"A few, well actually more than a few, they've only found a few."

"You're a monster."

"You are not so innocent yourself, fire starter. We are not so different from each other."

"Last time I checked I hadn't killed and eaten people."

"Maybe not but we are both not human. I can't help my nature."

"Stefan does."

"Stefan is a special case, and he wasn't always so noble." Bonnie looked at him curiously. "You think he's always eaten the cute and fluffies? He used to be just as I am now, a killer. Until he started denying what he really was."

"Why haven't you killed me?"

"Because I was sworn to protect you, I didn't lie about that." She knew somehow he was telling the truth. She wasn't sure how that made her feel. That a killer, a monster had been sworn to protect her. Her world made less and less sense every day.

"I don't know what to think anymore." She admitted to him.

"You could let me down." He offered, he could hear the straining of the hinges holding the stall together and knew it would not hold for much longer under her power.

"Are you going to hurt me?" She asked.

"You have my word that I won't." He dropped to the ground and she lent against the sink for support. She felt weak, the room was spinning around her and she felt like she needed to be sick. She pushed past him to reach the toilet and she was sick. She coughed and spluttered. Pulling back she wiped her mouth with the toilet paper, leaning up against the stall wall. Her head was thudding. She closed her eyes tightly hoping it would all go away. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she realised that he was now sat next to her, and she could have sworn there was something like concern in his eyes.

"I'm losing it." She said simply, there were tears streaming down her face, she didn't even feel as though she had the energy to even cry anymore. She could have sworn he put his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. She could feel his chest rise and fall against her cheek as her tears soaked his shirt. His hand stroked her hair and he shushed her.

He had never seen her so fragile, she had always been feisty in his eyes, feisty and powerful . The power was eating her up completely taking control of her soul, her mind. The power was too strong for her, she was truly gifted. He had been with a lot of witches and had not seen a power that was so raw and uncompromising. If he could harness that power that tomb would spring open no problem. He wondered if she was more powerful then Emily. She had been one of the only people he had ever been afraid of in his life.

"Can you take me home?" Her voice was quiet and meek, as if all her power had left her body. But it would be back, most likely more powerful then ever. He nodded and helped her up, she was still unsteady on her feet and he grasped her waist to steady her. She leaned against him for support and let him lead her out of the bar and to his car.

"Elena." Tituba greeted the young woman at her door, while wearily examining the young man with her. "Please come in." Elena entered, while Stefan waited patiently by the door.

"This is Stefan. He is a friend."

"That's not all he, is it?" Tituba eyed the young man carefully.

"No." Elena admitted.

"Can he be trusted ?" Tituba eyed the vampire carefully.

"Yes. He wants to help. With Bonnie."

"You may come in then." Tituba turned towards the vampire as he entered over the threshold. She could ward the door again later anyway. "Bonnie is in trouble?"

"Yes. She is scared of something and today I think she threatened me."

"I thought I could feel spikes around the town. She is a very powerful witch. Her power is so strong. She will be pulled to the darkness of her power and that is something I cannot help her with. She must make that decision on her own." Tituba knew a witch must choose her path on her own.

"So we just leave her?" Elena asked not believing the words that were coming out of the elder bennet's mouth.

"No we give her the best opportunity to make the right decision. We show that we support her and that we love her."

"That's it."

"I am afraid so. I will teach her the ways of the witch but ultimately if she chooses to let her powers control her and to cross to that side that is on her."

"There is another problem." Stefan spoke up. They both turned towards him. "Damon. He likes witches."

"Likes?"Elena asked.

"The taste of them." Stefan clarified.

"A witches power is in their blood, it would be like drinking their very essence." Tituba added. The witches and vampires both had a sordid past together, sharing blood among other things.

"He says it is like a high." Stefan added.

"Does he know?" Tituba asked concerned for her Granddaughters safety. Until she learned to protect herself she would be vulnerable.

"He has only met with Bonnie once at Elena's and he showed no interest in her." Stefan reassured the older witch. He was actually glad that Damon was so concerned with Elena that night it had meant that he wasn't distracted by the witch in the group.

"Her powers would have been young enough that they would give off no scent, unless you were looking for it. However as she grows it will become stronger and he will be able to find her."

"Then we must keep him away." Elena spoke. Not sure how they would actually be able to do that.

"First we will have to find her. I will locate her, and she may be angry and volatile." Tituba suggested.

"That's not Bonnie." Elena could not believe that her best friend of 15 years would be an all powerful, dangerous witch.

"I know, Elena, but she is not herself at this time. I must recommend for you to stay here while we go to her. I cannot guarantee your safety around her."

"But." Elena tried to argue.

"She is right Elena. We can protect ourselves, you can't." Stefan interrupted.

"We will contact you when she is settled." Tituba said reassuringly. Elena resigned herself to the fact that she was not going to be able to persuade them to let her come. She could not imagine her best friend as being dangerous. Bonnie had always been the level headed one, the one protecting Elena and making sure she was safe. She prayed to God that Bonnie would be right again and soon, she needed her best friend back.

"Thank You." She whispered to him as he placed her on her own bed. She had tried to walk to her room to manage it on her own but she had nothing left to give. She was mentally and physically exhausted.

"Don't mention it." He replied.

"I still haven't forgiven you." She reminded him. Looking into his eyes. " For anything you have done."

"I wouldn't expect you to." He turned away from her.

"But I do not fear you as I thought I would." She admitted.

"Is that because you know you could take me on?"

"Partly, and because something tells me you wont harm me."

"I won't."

"Good, cause I'd hate to clean up the mess if I did set you on fire."


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note: Hi Guys, here's the next chapter and I have internet once again so i'm hoping that I will be able to update a lot more often I'm aiming for one chapter a week. So please enjoy this chappie and thanks for all your reviews, please keep 'em coming_.

**CHAPTER 12**

"Get the hell away from my Grand-daughter!" Tituba yelled at the young man by her grand-daughter's bedside. The young man stared back at her un-phased by the elder witch. "If you have hurt her I swear I will burn you alive right here." She threatened. The vampire simply smirked at her as he moved away from the bed to stand at the other side of the room casually leaning against the wall.

"Relax, Tituba. I hardly even touched her. Well no I actually did but she was begging for it." Damon usually didn't think before he spoke, never weighed up the consequences of pissing off an elder witch and a very powerful one at that. It was mainly due to his own arrogance that he spoke his mind, as logic would have told him to keep his mouth shut.

"You stay away from her." She spat back at him, wanting to slap the stupid smirk off his face. Bonnie stirred at the noise in her room. Slowly she opened her eyes, her head was still throbbing and the yelling coming from her Grams shot a spark of pain in her temples. She groaned at the pain and her Grams turned to face her. "Bonnie." She said the anger immediately left her voice which was now filled with concern for her young grand-daughter. Concern and guilt for letting her become prey for this monster.

"He brought me home Grams. I collapsed and he brought me home." She spoke defending the vampire not knowing why. Her head was still fuzzy and she had to close her eyes again due to the blinding light.

"It's okay child, I do not blame you for what happened. I should have been with you sooner teaching you. I will make this up to you." She stroked her hand across Bonnie's forehead and could feel the heat radiating from her. She also noted that her breathing was deep and laboured. She had a great amount of power in her bubbling away just under the surface. Keeping that power contained and under control would have placed a great amount of strain on her mind and body. It had exhausted her completely and even now was beginning to build up again. Her grand-daughter was a powerful witch, even more powerful then herself she imagined. She was proud but also scared for her grand-daughter at the same time. "I think you should leave vampire." Tituba turned back to Damon who still had a smile firmly in place.

"I'll be seeing you around little witch." He addressed Bonnie.

"I'll be re-protecting this house." With the vampire gone Tituba turned her full attention to Bonnie.

"My head is pounding Grams."

"You need your rest. Sleep we will speak later." Bonnie groaned at that remark not looking forward to the lecture that would be coming her way, knowing she fully deserved it. But for now she drifted back into sleep.

Damon knew his association with Bonnie would have been better had it remained a secret. However this way he pissed off a number of people which always made his day a little brighter. He smiled coming down the stairs as he spotted his brother waiting patiently on the porch. Being left waiting as the elder witch had rushed into the house to see her grand-daughter.

"No invitation for you little brother." He teased from the inside of the house.

"I should of known you would be here."

"As hard as it is for you to believe. I was helping."

"Damon you don't help people, you manipulate them." Damon exited the house to come face to face with his little brother.

"That's your opinion." Damon shot back. "What can I say Stefan? The little witch is fun. And I plan on having a whole lot more fun with her. I dare you to stop me."

"If you take this too far."

"Yeah yeah yeah, you'll give me your best broody face, I'm going to grab a bite to eat. Don't wait up for me." And in a blur he was gone. Stefan remained outside the house patiently waiting for Tituba to re-emerge. His brother was constantly pushing the boundaries and he may have bitten off more then he could chew taking on the witches. Damon had always gotten too involved with the witches.

After a while Tituba returned to the door opening.

"She's fine." Tituba commented seeing the concern in Stefan's eyes. "If your brother knows what is good for him he will stay away from her."

"Unfortunately he often doesn't."

"I was afraid that would be the case. I will need to teach her to protect herself then. I will stay with her. Re-protect this house so he cannot enter again."

"She did invite him in then." Stefan knew his brother could be persuding when he wanted to be.

"Yes it seems so. She said that he brought her home after she collapsed."

"That seems a little selfless for Damon."

"Then he is up to something."

"Undoubtedly. I will keep an eye on her as well. However if Damon does start something I am not powerful enough to do anything."

"Don't worry she will be powerful soon enough to defend herself. I will make sure of that."

"Concentrate child." Her voice was calm and soothing. Bonnie kept her eyes closed feeling the earth under her feet, the wind swirling around her. Her breathing was deep and deliberate, she focused on the way her chest moved intaking oxygen. The blood pumping through her veins keeping her body alive. She felt connected in a way she could never of imagined. Her body was part of the environment surrounding her. Through this she could draw power from the earth and the wind. "Now open your eyes." Bonnie followed her instructions and slowly opened her eyes. The leaves were swirling in front of her eyes clockwise. It was not a simple gust of wind twirling them in front of her eyes. "Very good, now the other way." Bonnie concentrated and slowly they began to slow floating stationary in the air. They began to move in the opposite direction in an organised circle. Her Grams was smiling at her proud of her granddaughter's control and strength. She had strength in her that she had not seen in years. She was a natural. "That's enough." She spoke gently and the leaves fell almost immediately. Bonnie took a deep breath and could feel the power exiting her body and returning to where she had taken it from.

"Grams, that was amazing. It felt so, I don't know, so natural."

"We draw our power from the world around us. A witch can access something that a human cannot. We can see things that humans cannot."

"What do you mean?"

"Some witches can see the future, the thoughts of others. My mother God rest her soul, could see the future see saw her own death coming."

"Didn't that scare her?"

"No she was at peace with it."

"Can you?"

"No I am unable to." Tituba sighed. It was times like this that she wished she had inherited her mother's gift. She was worried about what the future held for her grand-daughter for all of them in Mystic Falls since the vampires had returned.

"Other people's thoughts?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yes."

"Does that mean you can read all my thoughts."

"No child. You are able to block me without knowing it. A kind of supernatural resistance to other witches reading your thoughts or influencing your thoughts."

"Well that's a relief. Do you think I will be able to go back to school next week." Bonnie asked. Her Grams had recommended she stay at home, well with her at her own home. Her dad had been reluctant to let her spend a week at her Grams, thinking her to be a bad influence. However her Grams had been persuasive promising that she would still get to school and would also be helping her at the college. That had been the winning argument Bonnie knew her father would like her to be known at the college start her thinking about her future. Bonnie didn't want to think about the future she was having enough stress with the present. She had spent the last week with her Grams at home learning her craft learning control. Fire had been off limits for the first half of the week. But gradually she had learnt to use fire in a controlled manner.

"I think that would be fine." She was still reluctant to let the girl out of her sight. She knew that vampire would be waiting for her. She just hoped that her grand daughter would be strong enough to resist.

"Thank you for helping me Grams."

"Just be careful around others. Keep calm and if you need to remove yourself from the situation. And I don't need to tell you to stay away from Damon Salvatore do I?"

"No Grams. He's not to be trusted and dangerous." She had gathered as much from the long lecture she had received from her Grams. She had asked about why he had protected their family and her Grams had not answered her. The Bennet and Salvatores history together was something Tituba did not want to divulge to her grand-daughter. It was an embarrassment to both families.

"I will Grams." She threw her arms around her Grams neck pulling her close. "Don't know what I would do without you." She had never been very close to her Grams especially since her mum. At least some good had come from her powers she had re-established her relationship with her Grams and wondered how she had been away from her for so long.

Bonnie tossed and turned in her bed the sheet twisting around her body. A cold sweat broke out across her brow. He watched her from the tree outside her window, curious as to what would disturb her dreams so much. She writhed in the bed in pain and torment. He could feel her pain and the disturbance within her. He wanted to hold her, to make her safe. _For Katherine, _he reminded himself. _Always for Katherine. _He couldn't become distracted by a pretty witch not when she had become so powerful, so ready to complete the task he had set for her.

"_Bonnie." She found herself in a forest, it looked familiar, she recognised it as the forest near the old church. They had been there for a school excursion learning about the old history of the town. She spun round to try and find the source of the voice calling out to her. "Bonnie." The voice was urgent, demanding. She continued to look around herself her eyes moving from tree to tree. She spotted the dark shadow standing by an uncovered grave. _

"_What do you want?" she shouted at the shadow. The shadow emerged from the darkness and she immediately recognised Emily Bennet. Her heart stopped in her chest, the dead witch's eyes penetrated her own. They looked straight through her. _

"_You have grown so much." The elder woman said examining the young witch carefully. _

"_I don't know what you want. I headed your warning I've learnt how to protect myself."_

"_You have. You have become a powerful asset, a valuable one."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_He will come for you. And I am afraid you will succumb."_

"_Damon?"_

"_Yes."_

"_That's not going to happen."_

"_That is not what the earth is telling me."_

"_Well your earth is wrong." She shouted back. There was a lightning strike, that caused Bonnie to jump. Rain began to pour down, soaking her clothes. "Are you trying to scare me?"_

"_I am trying to warn you. I have become intertwined with the vampires before and it will only lead to one thing."_

"_What?" _

"_Death." The lightning flashed again revealing Emily's face to be burnt and scarred. Terrified Bonnie screamed out. _

She bolted upright in her bed, the scream still leaving her mouth. Lightning flashed outside her window and she looked out her window. She thought she could see a shadow outside her window, but when the lightning flashed there was nothing there. She thought perhaps Emily had risen from the grave, that haunting her in her dreams wasn't enough. She grabbed a pad and pen from her side table and wrote down all of her dream, she would go to her Grams in the morning and see if she could make sense of what she had seen.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note:

Hey Guys, so, so sorry for the lengthy delay in getting this chapter posted. Hope it is worth the wait.

**Chapter 13.**

"She said that I would succumb. That the Salvatores mean death for us." Bonnie had gone immediately to her Grams and had told her everything. The vision of Emily and her warning.

"She has given all of us the warning." Tituba spoke as she placed her mug down on the coffee table. "I remember when she cam to me. At first I thought it was because of some, extra curricular activities, until I told my mum."

"She had seen her too?"

"Yes around the same time her powers manifested. She never had the displeasure of meeting the Salvatores. I however was not quite so lucky and it seems neither were you."

"What do you think their interest is in us?"

"I'm not sure, child. I believe a deal was struck between Emily and them but the details I do not know. However it seems we will never be free of each other." Bonnie grabbed her Grams hand, squeezing tightly. Her Grams looked up seeing her grand-daughter smiling at her.

"As long as we stick together."

"Oh Bonnie. I hope that is enough."

"It will be." Bonnie tried to reassure her but she could see the apprehension in her eyes. "Now weren't you going to teach me some witchy stuff?"

"You need to keep your brother under control."

"I cannot stop him if he wants something." Bonnie sat on the landing above listening to Stefan and her Grams talking.

"Then you will force my hand."

"Wait." Bonnie called out. She hurried down the stairs. Tituba frowned at her grand-daughter.

"Bonnie, I don't want you getting involved in this."

"Damon needs me for something, right? I mean that's the only reason he's being ... nice."

"That is usually the only reason." Stefan concurred.

"Well I'm guessing whatever it is he wants to do isn't going to be good. And if I won't help him he'll find some other way."

"I don't like where this is heading." her Grams replied.

"I just pretend a little. Make him think I'm falling for it, just enough to find out what he is up to."

"No, I forbid it."

"I want to do this. I need to protect this town, my friends."

"He's too dangerous, if he finds out."

"Then teach me to defend myself. I'm not stupid I know how dangerous this is, I need to be prepared trained to use my powers for something other than floating feathers."

"Tituba, she has a point. Damon won't tell me what he is up to. Bonnie has the best chance at the moment to find out why he is back here and what he would need a witch for." The elder witch was shaking her head she felt backed into a corner these vampires would be the death of her line. Emily had foretold as much. The thought of giving her baby girl up to that monster made her stomach turn, but the vampire was right she had no other options left. She took a deep breath ready to go along with the plan.

"I still don't like it. You're my baby girl. When your mum left she left me to care for you, to protect you. not let you hand yourself over to a vampire."

"I know what he is capable of Grams. I have faith in your teaching that you can make me strong, prepared. We need to know what he is up to before whatever his plan is becomes a reality and it's too late to do anything about it."

Damon had had enough waiting around for this witch to come to him. Enough of her problems, her moral dilemmas. He wanted that tomb open, he wanted his lover out of that tomb and into his arms so that they could start their tirade on this town. He had watched her throughout the day intrigued at how well she hid her true self from those around her. Within her own home she was frantic and a flurry of activity. Examining books, going to her computer and back again. But to her friends she projected the illusion that she was fine again and that she was happy and over that little speed bump in her life. But he knew better, he knew what it was like to pretend to be okay, to project an illusion to keep others happy or rather to manipulate them into doing his will. Her skills rivalled his own in the way she manipulated those around her, the way she kept everyone happy, kept the focus off herself so they wouldn't pry too much, wouldn't discover her secrets.

Little did he know that the witch was waiting for him, waiting for him to make the first move so that she could play her role. Stefan had told them how Damon liked to be the one doing the chasing, he would believe it more if there was a challenge. Bonnie and Tituba knew they would be on shaky ground already persuading the vampire that nothing was up, so every little bit would help.

He waited for her to break from her friends so that he could catch her by herself. He had been watching her and knew all of her secrets. The research she did at the library. He had watched from the shadows as she rifled through town archives trying to find out more about her own history and his. He had watched but kept his distance as she practiced with the elderly witch her strength growing her Grandmother keeping her on the path of righteousness. He wanted to put an end to that. He wondered whether she would make a good maid for Katherine as Emily had done. He wouldn't mind keeping this witch around while the rest of the town burned around them.

And now he watched her from the corner of the Grille waiting for her to break away from the group so he could catch her alone. it had almost been like she knew he was there watching and waiting for her to make a mistake to let her guard down and he would be upon her. She headed to the bathroom and he spotted his chance. He slinked out of the shadows and followed her in. She spun around immediately aware of his presence.

"I had a feeling you were stalking me." She commented seemingly unfazed by his presence. He liked his women confident, or at least to give the impression of confidence.

"Must be that witchy mojo you got going on." He answered.

"Vampires do have a distinct smell around them." She approached the mirror fixing her hair and pulling out her lipstick reapplying it to her lips, going through the motions as if he wasn't even there. Her actions only made him more impatient with her.

"How long you going to keep up this act?" there was an edge of anger in his voice.

"What act?" she asked as she finished applying her lipstick and deposited the item back into her bag, examining herself again in the mirror. Flicking her eyes in his direction to examine him.

"The everything's fine act, all American cheerleader act. You're a witch, a powerful being not the best friend sidekick of Elena Gilbert."

"Everything _is_ fine and I'm no sidekick." She reaffirmed as much to herself as to him. She was the one taking on this dangerous task not Elena, Elena didn't even know the risk she was taking. She had sworn Stefan to secrecy knowing the worry that would be placed on her friend if she knew what she was doing.

"That's not what it looks like from where I'm standing."

"Oh please enlighten me Damon. I would love to hear a homicidal vampires take on my life."

"You are strong and powerful. You could take me down, and yet you play nice with the school girls. Listen to the mindless drivel that comes out of there mouths when you know deep down there is so much more to life then this. You are connected to nature itself, you're a part of the bigger picture and as soon as you accept that the better off you will be."

"Well Damon I've enjoyed our chat but I'm going to get back to some of that mindless drivel and I have my Grams for the spiritual enlightenment stuff so I don't think we need to see each other again."

She moved to go past him and he blocked her way. She had expected as much and simply stood in front of him. "Move Damon before I make you."

"Oh witch I would love you to make me move." He snarled baring his fangs.

"You are all talk Damon. You just hang around here making everyone else's lives miserable. You can't bear to think of someone of actually being comfortable of what they are."

"But you're not comfortable Bonnie."

"Get a life Damon." She pushed past him but was brought back when he grabbed her wrist twisting her back against his body.

"I saved you witch, don't you forget that. I could have left you in that bar, let you self-destruct alone, but I didn't. So don't make me out to be this terrible monster that you can look down on."

"Let me go." She warned. "Or I swear to God I will set you alight right here."

He pulled her closer he could hear her heart beating against her chest. He captured her lips with his own, he would make her feel something even if she did burn him. To his own surprise she complied her lips now moving against his. His hands automatically went to her hair, lost in her silky locks. She pulled away abruptly as if she had finally come to her senses looking into her eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I am taking something I want." Her heart jumped in her chest and she immediately berated herself for feeling it. She wanted to be desired, for the first time in her life she felt as though she could be desirable. She was a powerful witch, she was something special, finally she had something that Elena and Caroline didn't.

"Do you always just take?"

"Yes. If I want it bad enough."

To Be Continued...


End file.
